Terra Firma III
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Terra Firma III was once thought dead. But humans on this planet lived. The night Voldemort died, history changed when Harry was found via the energy backlash. On that night he was swept away to the stars by the Galactic Federation. Now, it's 2079...
1. Prologue

**Terra Firma III**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. The franchise of Metroid was originally created by Gunpei Yokoi, and owned by the creators at Nintendo (as well as other developers whom help made the games).

Now, dates are warped around a bit, and while following HP Timeline (altered that is), I managed to find an appropriate time for Harry to emerge via Metroid timeline. Thus, in the story, while Samus would be twenty five years old, Harry would be seventeen. Also, unlike the other two HPxMet stories that involve Time Travel purposes and plots, mine does not. The Harry Potter world is situated in a replica cosmos system in the universe; thus no time travel.

* * *

**Prologue**

The computers were pinging. One worker typed away wondering what was going on, before he turned to look at his captain sitting on the higher deck in his large comfy chair.

"Captain, I'm getting some strange readings on my monitor. It appears to be a backlash of energy or something."

"Energy backlash, out here in the Snicker Galaxy?" David questioned.

"Yes..." the same man confirmed. A map of the current galaxy they were in popped up. Eight planets, a large moon at the outer rim of this solar system, with a ring of space rock cluttering around in the middle area of the system. The system itself had a sun, the Star Xiva-II. And the eight planets we're a near emulation of the Milky Way solar system; only the Maruri-replica planet wasn't terra-formed into a living planet.

"It's coming from this planet. I did what scans I could, and discovered it's an Earth-class planet-"

"Earth-class planet? Out here?"

"Yes sir."

David didn't like the sound of it. He remembered what the Snicker Galaxy and its solar system revised before. Something his father was working for the Galactic Federation before something happened, and the project his father worked with suddenly vanished and he returned to be an at-home father, working a low-end job for the Federation directing goods trafficking on Planet Big Blue.

"Direct a course to this planet while I contact the Federation and let them know of this."

"Yes sir. Directing route to Earth-class planet."

David didn't know, but the energy detected was of Voldemort making his killing, creating his Horcruxes while speeding up his plan before he would perform the act. By the time they got there, there was another energy surge detected, but this time as they were there physically to see the planet for themselves, the energy was that of Voldemort's death after Lily sacrificed her life and magic in order to save her precious baby. That was when a small ship was sent down to investigate what that energy source came from. The few on-ship Marines weren't prepared to touchdown on an Earth replica.

"Hurry up!"

Several armed men and women rushed through the wreckage of what remained of a once-beautiful home, now destroyed. This was the source of the last energy trace.

"I found it!"

One of the scientists, a woman, rushed over with several of the medical team. The man carefully picked up a crying baby boy that had energy coming from a bolt-shaped cut on its forehead. The woman gently plucked the child from the man's arms. They even found the dead bodies of a man and a woman. They all grimly confirmed that they had stumbled upon a murder scene, and the child the female doctor was holding, was now orphaned.

"Back to the ship before we're discovered," she gave the order.

"You want to take the child back with us? Off the planet?"

"Better than leaving the orphaned child here," she said, as she found a singed blanket that would keep the baby warm for now. She took notice of the baby blanket as she wrapped it around the now calming child. A sewn name in gold threading revealed the child's name to her. Everyone picked up and immediately left on a small ship that left the planet quickly and quietly. A few minutes later, another object flew down to the wreckage of the house. The giant of a man who rode the flying motorcycle touched down and got off. Hagrid arrived too late, for as he, and when Sirius came around with Remus, discovered, Harry was gone.

=0=0=

"I just don't understand," said one of the representatives of the old Project TERRA FIRMA III, "how a planet and system we deemed uninhabitable can have forms of life."

"The system was a near identical copy of the true Earth system, but the planets held no life whatsoever. The planet that is a reminiscent of Mars once held life, but became a dead planet, and the old planet you called Terra Firma III, shows pre-20XX life and technology. It's as if-"

"It's as if true Earth is reliving its life in another sector of the universe," spoke Chairman Keaton, a short stout-like alien who wore a brown robe with unraised hood.

The Project known as TERRA FIRMA III was a designed project by the Galactic Federation. Just like Planet Norion after establishing contact and treaties with the planet, they went to the Earth-classed planet in hopes of having human and creature life adapted to it after studying the other planets that wouldn't be able to suit hospitable life (without terra-forming areas or creating Earth colonies). They focused on the planet they named Terra Firma III hoping to have it set as another Federation-operated planet like Norion, until disaster struck in the form of an asteroid. They did try to destroy the asteroid, but it was speeding too fast. The asteroid seemed indestructible as it contained unknown alloys. They evacuated as many humans as they could, but the rest seemingly perished when the asteroid smashed into the planet, covering the planet and thus killing it. It was left abandoned... and thought the planet would remain dead...

"What of the energy spike Kazama detected on flight by the system?"

"They reported it came from a human child a few months old," reported one of the council, who was a humanoid alien. Some mutterings broke out, before Keaton called for silence with a bang of the gavel.

"So the surviving humans whom were migrated for the project existed after all this time."

"The planet shows life, yes. It shows technology, yes. But it's as if you went back in time upon going to the planet. The planetary security is barely nonexistent, and their satellites around the planet are easy to hack into and easily blockable so we wouldn't be detected. However, a probe the Kazama sent fed information to their Aurora."

"There are two breeds of humans on the planet," the man sitting to the right of the first continued, "one breed of human is just like any normal human in this Honored Council. The other breed exhibits collections of an internal energy that the humans who can use it call magic. Although the use of spirit energies is still a practiced concept in today's Asian Society... these humans instead of helping their own kind, instead live a hidden society, where those whom do not exhibit their traits are kept out of the loop. Thus far, the "non-magicals" do not know of the existence of the "magic users"," he states.

"Despite limited technology... are these classes of humans any threat?"

"Unlike us the first time we came into contact with other species of the universe... I doubt it, but then again... I wouldn't know."

Keaton decided to say something. "If we are to reveal ourselves to the humans on a planet we once thought dead, what do the Heads of Science believe?"

One of them, a young woman in her late twenties with chestnut brown hair, spoke after a short but hurried conversation with the others. "We believe that the human taken from the planet would be the first to witness the society his kind of humans missed since the disaster. Thus far, we only know his name."

"And the name of the child?" Keaton inquired.

"Harry James Potter," finished the woman, "and someone, whom I tended to as I was on board the Kazama as staff prior to the time of the detection, and our rush to the planet and witnessing its discovery of life. With permission from the Council, I will like to adopt Harry as my son."

"We acknowledge Dr. Jane Atherway's request, and being one of the brightest minds amongst the Science Council, we will allow the adoption of the Terra child," said an aging old human man sitting to the right of Chairman Keaton.

=0=0=

The gathered Council was adjourned, and everyone who was there physically went home (the rest via transmission feeds simply cut off). As for the doctor, she returned back to the docked Kazama vessel. She may be part of the Science Council, but she was planning on retiring if she was going to experience motherhood with her new adopted son. As she returned to the medical bay of the ship, she encountered a young man with elf ears and a crystal mark on his forehead.

"Sekai... how's my son?"

"Well, I am glad that you called me since I have the ways of magic in my blood from my former people," said the young hunter, "but this magical energy in the child was of a darker aspect. It felt so vile and evil... and it was leeching his life. Had you not contacted me, the child would have died before he turned three years old."

"What!"

"Hush, doctor. I extracted the vile magic from the child's scar. It will heal, but like most scars, will leave a faded reminder. However that's not ALL what I discovered. Whoever or whatever did this to the boy, tried to split a sliver of its soul into him, like an Earthly anchor."

"Split its soul? Is that even possible?"

"Not likely, but that is what I discovered; a piece of someone's soul. And before I destroyed it, it tried to manipulate me. All I got from it was "I am Lord Voldemort and you will not destroy me that easily wizard"," Sekai told the woman, "that is, before I ended its struggle of controlling my powers and killed the dark fragment. Tell me this has something to do with what I have been hearing lately on the ship concerning a once-dead planet having life?"

"Sorry Sekai. Although I can't tell you much, yes, the rumors are true. There is an Earth planet with human life on it. Human life once thought dead."

"I see," the Jiraiyan nodded, "then I shall take my leave. I have another contract that Lumine and I must attend to."

"Of course. Good hunting," she bids as Sekai walks towards the ship's docking bay.

_First the troubles with the Space Pirates, and now this,_ Jane thought as she stopped into the room containing the sleeping child. Monitors kept track of the Terra child's vital signs. She sighed, stroking the young one's hair tenderly.

=0=0=

On Earth, or Terra Firma III, or shortly named, Terra, the year on the planet registers as year 1997, although the year in the Cosmic Calendar Date is 2079. The year was 1981, 2063 on the Cosmic Calendar Date, when Harry was found in Terra, and taken away to live in the stars. Thanks to Sekai Jiraiya, the Horcrux inexplicably made from the death of the Dark Lord (so far unknown as to why it's made) was destroyed and Harry would grow up to live a vastly different life. The Galactic Federation kept tabs on the Terra system while keeping distance, waiting for the right time to officially announce themselves to the other race of humans on Terra Firma III. When it was 1991 in Terra Firma III Calendar Date, Harry Potter's letter invitation to Hogwarts would remain unanswered.

When an old wizard who was known as Album Dumbledore sent his phoenix to flash teleport the letter to Harry, the phoenix was partly successful; the letter traversed through time and space to send the letter, but in doing so killed it. And because a phoenix can never truly die, was reborn from its ashes. But it would be awhile before the letter was officially replied to. Harry grew up to become a bounty hunter after a fabled encounter with Samus Aran. Harry Asara Atherway, as was the name given to him by his mother, had kept the letter ever since but never truly opened it until now, when he read the contents. Knowing that magic existed (and that the form of magic he was used to was taught to him by Sekai Jiraiya – another fellow hunter like him) decided to finally follow up with the letter. It was at this time Harry received a message to his gunship.

The message came from the Federation themselves, offering him a diplomatic mission. "Terra Firma III?" The green-eyed hunter blinked, remembering some leaked reports about the former project, and how the planet was left for dead after an asteroid impact years ago, five years after the Federation came into existence. And then an old report he found when he was one day looking for the hidden stash of treats his mother kept in her room and he stumbled upon files from her days as part of the Science Council. He then learned after a long talk when he was caught, his true origins. Terra Firma III was his home planet, after all. But, Harry knew that even a diplomatic mission would turn bad, considering the different ways the humans of the planet would take to seeing another race of human's touchdown and greet with them. And half of those theories ended with them sending their own pre-20XX military after him from whatever countries have them established. Once again, he reads through the mission profile, before deciding to go to the HQ of the Galactic Federation to see Chairman Keaton.

=0=0=

"Chairman Keaton, sir?"

The old alien smiled, greeting Harry as the teenaged hunter closed the door behind him.

"So, you accepted our mission?"

"True I can be trusted with it, but I have doubt; I mean, sending me when I'm but a teenager?"

"True, that is why we decided to send other representatives, including your mother Jane as she was a former head of the Science Council," the robed ET-like alien said, his stalks for eyes quivering a bit with a blink.

"Sir, with all due respect... I believe it may be a bad idea." He reached into his pocket and produced the age-old parchment letter that was written to his Terra name, Harry Potter. The alien man read the letter quietly, before looking back up.

"It has to do with your magical powers, or lack thereof, doesn't it?"

Harry simply nodded, as he remembered how his mother told him of how he barely survived when a dark piece of evil was ripped from him that was deftly leeching his lifeblood like a Metroid. And the power itself almost left him with barely any life left to live until his magic acted up and began to heal him at the cost of destroying whatever magical core he had. He had little to use upon, and most of it that was regained, was spiritualistic energies much like Sekai Jiraiya's magical prowess (which allowed Harry to use the few Jiraiyan spells Sekai taught him whenever the alien prince visited him – he was like a godfather to him, after all).

"Well, this does complicate matters, now that you've reminded me of the other humans who hide themselves away from the rest of their bioforms."

Of course, it would be noted that while Harry was taught some Jiraiyan spells, he never really used them unless he was low on energy on his specially-crafted armor suit that borrowed some Chozo-related technology and the few Chozo relics that Sekai's deceased family kept for generations from trades with the old race before they vanished from the galaxy. Of course that would also mean that Harry wouldn't be able to use the Chozo-related technology. That WAS the case, until the age of six when the incident happened with some pirates attacking the Kazama. Samus was in the area when the distress signal was caught by her gunship, and she raced right tin to take out the pirates, and also help the Marines on-board take out the invaders. Harry was dying that day from loss of blood, and Samus decided to donate some of her blood to help save Harry. In the process, because of the blood transfusions of the Chozo injected into her when she was a young fledging on Zebes, Harry gained some characteristics of the Chozo blood within him instead of dying. It helps knowing that their blood types matched...

"Before we sent out our Hand of Greeting to Terra Firma III, I request a side mission that I can do by myself. I request that I infiltrate this Wizarding World, and see what dangers these xenoform humans have and what troubles it could cause should we officially visit my home planet."

"Hm... yes... I understand... you're not the only one who expressed such ideals pertaining to the humans whom you were strained from, Harry. Hardy also expressed the same worries, of course while he's not wolfing down a large BLT with a lot of barbecue sauce and extra meat."

That made the teen chuckle a bit.

"Very well Harry, you have your self-appointed mission. I will contact the rest of the Federation and let them know of the altered plans. In the meantime, I will establish the GFS Kazama as they are close-by that sector of space. You will keep in contact with the Aurora Unit 628 and Commander Abbott, and they will stay within broadcast range without revealing themselves."

"Sir, I also worry about any Space Pirate that may decide to attack Terra. As you know, they always somehow find a way to."

"Of course, even with the troubles of this Phazon Samus discovered on Tallon IV, they are but a nuisance. They will be there on aid should such a crisis happen, though I pray it does not."

Harry nods and with a swept formal salute, left the office, letter in hand. Once he arrived to Terra Firma III, he'll have to visit this place called Hogwarts. It would be the best place to go to. Now, if only Harry knew what kind of troubles would happen once he arrived and landed on the planet (in stealth)...

As his chair reclined back, Harry gazed at the dull-toned bluish silver ceiling of the ship's spacious cockpit. He was wearing a dark green spandex-like bodysuit with a yellow jagged lightning bolt surrounded by a silver ring with a maroon backdrop was marked on the right pectoral of the suit. Silver ring marks the width and length of manacle clamps wrap the ankles, wrists, and around the neck where the material cuts off while along the back were three lines that raced down. Two outer lines curved to race down the outer legs and the center stopped at the waistline and formed a ring around the waist. They were maroon-colored.

As the ship prepared to place the seventeen year old into cryogenic sleep, his last thoughts were of the mission details beamed to the computers from Keaton and the Galactic Federation.

**CRYOGENIC SLEEP ACTIVATED**

Blissful darkness engulfs Harry Asara Atherway, youngest Bounty Hunter.

* * *

**I may not work on this for awhile. Just placing it here to test the bait for viewers. Grey-X worked on HPxMet stories, but mine doesn't use time travel. It's vastly Alternative Universe since I'm actually doing this. I made several Metroid crossovers work using Naruto, but Harry Potter is going to be a bigger challenge than the one I got using the Tenchi Muyo! series. So on an honest note: what do future viewers think of this idea or plot?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Terra Firma III**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. The franchise of Metroid was originally created by Gunpei Yokoi, and owned by the creators at Nintendo (as well as other developers whom help made the games).

* * *

**Chapter One**

A flash of light erupts and coming in from hyper space was an alien craft. Of course, that's what many would call it. It was Harry's gunship. It had two wings in the shape of an X as it flew fast. The main body was roundish looking, main colors of dark purple and black. The wings were purple with crimson details lining the edges, and the tips each having lights attached that glow green. The main body had three hubs that lined the sides, one in the back, green in color over the purple armoring hull, with a fourth, larger round hub that was the ship's main hatch. The underside was sleek and had four bronze brown barrels that were the ship's stabilizers. In the back were the ship's main engines that gave it the ability of movement, which was currently active as energy propels it forward through space. Ironically, for style, the owner of the ship had the two engine boosters have guards attached that resembled the engine guards on the tail of a Swordfish Model Gunship (the guards too were purple much like the large portion of the ship). The frontal center hull of the ship had a wide V-shaped windshield colored green. It has hidden missile launchers on the underbelly of the gunship, a Ship Grapple, and a pair of energy gun blasters in the low underside of the wings.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**... CHECKING ALL VITAL SIGNS...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**... VITAL SIGNS STABLE... DISABLING CRYOGENIC SLEEP...**

Harry awoke as the force field that bathed him vanished, and the chair slowly up righted itself. Harry clenched his fist as a partial yawn escaped him. He gazed over reports the ship's computers kept in detail. Somewhere along the travel, the ship had to make a jump out of hyperspace travel due to two enemy pirate ships that were trailing after him. Thankfully, the ship's auto-defense force kept him safe and took out the two enemy ships before making the jump out to escape incase the pirates made any plans of tracking him again. It also made two random jumps to confuse any followers except the GFS Kazama which the computer's sophisticated AI made contact with the federation ship vessel's AU.

He was passing through the large red planet at this moment from the blind side of a satellite floating around. Taking control of the ship, Harry piloted the gunship forward towards the plane Terra Firma III.

Beep. Beep.

His eyes drift to the call sing of the Federation before the AU's voice echoed on the speakers. The voice had the tone of a young female gender.

_"Harry. I am glad you have awoken from your sleep cycle. We have some things to be discussed."_

"Of course," Harry responded, "I have read the detail reports of what I am supposed to do, but I still have bad feelings about the whole thing..."

_"Caution must be taken always, Harry, and that is why incase of extreme emergency, you will be authorized the use of your Chozo-Jiraiyan Armorsuit, though we pray you will not have to resort to heavy weapons fire, not until we have official word the bioforms that use the energy similar to Sekai Jiraiya are not deemed a threat to civilization of space. First off, please report to the GFS Kazama; the commander wishes to have a word with you."_

And the transmission is cut off. Harry sighed, before altering the course and flew towards the Federation vessel in the region.

=0=0=

Given clearance to dock, Harry piloted the gunship right in, before parking the brakes on the ship and locking the landing gear (which were the lower wings curved with three long landing panels extended out). Soon, the door on top of the ship popped open, and the elevator rose. Harry was lifted from the ship, clad in his Chozo-Jiraiyan Armorsuit. The suit in general looked almost like Samus's Chozo Armorsuit, except the globular shoulder gauntlets each have the markings of a green swirl pattern on the front and back of the armor's pads, and the armor itself had varying detail that differs from Samus. The armor was in colors of dark green and navy, the under-armor black, and the visor was a lighter shade of navy blue. The arm cannon situated on the right forearm was a teal blue and silver and was a replica of Samus's arm cannon in structural detail and function. On the right pectoral of the dark green chest plate was a gold ring with maroon backdrop that had the stamped icon of a gold lightning bolt (the lightning bolt gives off a gentle glow in darkened areas). The left forearm had a V-shaped silver blade guard that covered it, same with the lower legs, and gold-edged emerald chevron borders on the thighs. The green helmet had an extra detail of a bladed crest that ran along the top hemisphere and reached around the back tinted silver starting from the top of the visor and splitting like a V.

With a forward somersault, Harry lands on the docking pad of which his ship parks on. A quick diagnostics check yielded no errors in the armor's systems. His gun was working fine. He had full energy tanks of six total, and a missile payload of one hundred fifty. The few Chozo-based technology devices that were used to build the Armorsuit included a Morph Ball with bomb system, a Scan Visor setting included with the Combat Visor setting. There was also the armor integrity of the Varia Suit that helped shield the teen hunter from extreme high and cold temperatures (although it did not protect him from energy drains should he fall into a pit of lava or something, although the Varia did boost shield defenses). The armor itself was crafted from Jiraiyan-made metals with a mix of metal ores once shipped in large quantities from Zebes before the planet became a death trap by the Pirate forces. The technology created from relic Jiraiyan xenotechnology was a boost system. Another piece of Jiraiyan technology was Harry's Space Jump Boots, a replicated result Sekai managed to complete studying Samus's version found from Tallon IV. There was also the Grapple Beam technology, of course this was created by the Galactic Federation; an altered weapon from Samus's Grapple system, only instead of wrist mounted like hers, his Grapple Beam version was used with his arm cannon so it left him rather vulnerable to enemy attacks should he use it. The upside of the technological item was Harry could grapple anything with a firm grip, and electromagnetic in nature, metal is a good conductor. Plus it could be used as a melee attack.

Harry went and did the weapons calibrations test before being admitted on-board, and directed to the Commander's Deck. He knew the ship inside and out so Harry had little problem getting to the destination, although for protocol procedures, he would have to make sure he wasn't holding anything hazardous on his person since the last visit. However, Harry wouldn't know that his mission would begin with a deliberate BANG. Somewhere on the ship, was a storage container of an alien creature; it was black, fuzzy-like, and seemed to work on a hive-mind mentality. And it managed to break out from its confinement storage. Immediately the small creatures began to rapidly multiply as they started entering vents they could find. Harry waited for the elevator to reach its designated floor, before the entire elevator shuddered and then stopped with a jolt. The lights went out, only to be replaced by the red emergency lights. Harry cursed, wondering what the hell was going on. Elsewhere on the command deck, Commander Abbott was ordering his crew to find out what was going on while the Marines stationed on the ship were to report to their designated protocol areas. In the trapped elevator, Harry shuffles through the scanner. From Combat, to Command, to Scan Visor setting...

"There we go," Harry said to himself, having found an air duct with enough reach to fit in. He charged up his cannon using the Power Beam's charge function, before releasing the trigger. The super-heated ball of plasma smashes the grate to ruin. A short tug rips the ruined grate off. With a deep breath, Harry felt a pull at his armor's energies wrapping around him. He instinctively curled up as armor materialized around him. A flash of light and a metal green and blue-highlighted ball stood there. The sides had the glowing swirl mark shown, and there appeared to be a bright white glow from within the metal sphere. The metal ball moved forward and with a quick explosion, manages to pop itself into the duct, and down the slant he went.

In another hallway of the ship, Harry smacked into another grate he quickly bombed out of his way to escape. Standing straight once exiting Morph Ball mode, a black thing smashed him right into a wall. Getting up quickly, a black tentacle lashed out again but Harry fired several shots from the arm cannon. The black tentacle explodes and the small black things splatter like blood before quickly moving up again back to the mass creature in the hallway that trapped several civilians of the ship. He growled.

"Eat missile, bitch!"

The muzzle snaps open, and a small rocket shot out towards the black mass. With a fiery explosion, the creature disintegrates as what survived began to run out into a nearby vent.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine Harry," said one of the gentlemen, recognizing Harry's armor, "but your mother isn't. We tried to save her but she and several other marines got dragged away. Down in the other hanger bay."

"Damn," Harry swore, and quickly bolts down the direction towards the other hanger bay opposite of where his ship was docked.

=0=0=

The door opened as soon as Harry ran into Docking Bay C. The docking bay here was sealed shut except for emergency launch protocol. And there was a withering giant mass of black furry bugs. Entangled in their smothering black mass were several trapped men, women, and even some of the children that were on-board the GFS Kazama. Harry's scanner detailed over the creature. It didn't give him anything note-worthy for information, although it did detect that there was one bug bigger than the rest that acted as the hive mind.

Several Marines stormed in, guns ready.

"Harry, Commander Abbott told us to use the freezer guns and then you destroy the frozen appendages. The rescuers behind us will swoop in to save the hostages."

"You dealt with this thing before?"

"Yeah we have," yelled the commanding officer of this group, "we were hoping to have it studied when it broke form containment. It multiplied rapidly again."

"Well crap. How can you be sure the guns won't kill our hostages? My mother's trapped in that mass too!"

They dodged the whipping tentacles it lashed out at them.

"We have it on low setting. They freeze too easily before the cold would affect the trapped hostages," he told Harry.

Harry trained his gun on the giant beast. It seemed to release a shrieking cry that echoed through the ship. At first there was silence after the roar faded, but then they all heard it; the rumbling sound of a wave or something. Black spore-like bugs explode from vents and all flew into the already big black alien mass. It only grew bigger, and bigger, before the chest opened up with a giant slitted eyeball with the "lips" lined with sharp teeth. The four waving tentacles increased in mass, and more of the tentacles melt around like a withering Marlboro monster. The four tentacles showed lumps, and in this case, some of the trapped humans and humanoids that worked or lived on the ship. The eye glowed sinisterly, before it lashed out with its tentacles. Harry rapidly smashed on the trigger pelting the beast with multiple plasma shots.

He rolled from another wave, when blast so flow-temperature ice beams shot forward freezing one of the tentacles. Immediately Harry launched himself forward into the air. One well-aimed missile shatters the tentacle freezing some of the trapped. They were a bit cold from being entombed in frozen ice but the speedy men and women rushed in to snag them away. Among them was his mother Jane. That was a relief. The fight went on. Eventually, the creature was frozen, and all trapped were rescued. As for the hive bug, that was killed when Harry chipped away at its frozen parasitic bugs. And when the hive was killed, right away the rest of the black bugs died as well.

A little banged up, but Harry and the Marines we're okay.

=0=0=

**Biosign confirmed: Welcome, Harold Atherway.**

Harry groaned a bit in dislike. While officially his name was Harold, he preferred Harry more.

"Okay Harry, you're allowed in. Go greet the commander. He is waiting for you in Med Bay D. And thanks again for the quick help with the bug problem," said one of the workers in the other chamber.

"Uh huh," was his reply, as he undid the lock, and then went on through.

Five minutes later, Harry walked into the Medical Bay area, Lobby D. From there, he walked into the first room where his mother was put at. Undoing the latches on the helmet, a soft hiss before he pulled it off, revealing his sleek locks of raven black hair, with a few of the strands around the front permanently dyed emerald, like the color of his eyes.

"Hi mom. You okay?"

"I will be, son... man... I never thought this would happen, and so soon before we would visit Terra."

"I never believed they would be a bigger threat, otherwise the bugs would have been killed long ago, said David. Harry as usually gave him the salute, "at ease, Harry. Thanks to you the ship suffered minimal casualties and damages."

"So, a word with me, sir?"

"Yes, yes. It deals with the mission you so wished to do. On the flipside I agree with your quick thinking. On the other hand, having held a letter that came from Terra for all the past six years without telling anybody is what worries me. Of course Harry, you're becoming a responsible young adult. Just be careful, and don't use your weapons except of extreme emergencies."

"Yes sir."

"Son, I hope to see you soon once you discover whether or not the magical humans are or are not a threat to civilization."

"Sure mom." He gave Jane a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before leaving the Medical Bay.

"Atherway. I want you to report to the Science Division Room C. And don't forget to perform suit maintenance."

"Yes sir."

Again, it wasn't hard for Harry to get to his destination. He found a spare charging bay where he could quickly repair any damages to his powered Armorsuit, before he walks into the white room filled with devices and other sorts of knick-knacks and technology. In the room was one of his old friends. He was a working bio-mechanical engineer and he did maintenance on the various arms weapons the Marines used stationed on the GFS Kazama. Ronald Pinero. He wore the standard male suit, with a standard work uniform of a short top coat with pants, metal belt clasps on the side to hold the pants up, and the work gloves, belt, and boots. He also wore red goggles which he pulled down off his eyes, revealing ocean blue orbs.

"Hey," Ronald greeted his friend.

He had wind-swept chestnut brown hair, and had no human ears. Instead, he had cat ears. That would also explain his sweeping cat tail. He was part of the cat species from Planet Nibi.

"The commander told me to come here," Harry told Ron.

"All yes... boss man." He chuckled, moving away from tinkering with one of the malfunctioning guns, and his chair slides across the room towards another table, "got you a good gift. From your godfather Sekai Jiraiya and his girlfriend Lumine Starr."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He came across a race of moth-like aliens from a crashed ship. They were part of the Luminoth race from Planet Aether or something. Anyway, this little power-up allows you to move more better in submerged environments like water for example. It was a thank-you gift for helping them as they were wanting to get back to their home planet."

"I see... anything else?"

"Just what Sekai told me is all," Ron told Harry, who shrugged.

So, Harry soon left once the armor absorbed the device like energy. The container that held the device was empty and sitting on the table. New enhancements to the armor were the jetpack-like armor that was on his back. It had shifted and now instead of mimicking the armor piece as seen on Samus, there was an almond-shaped turbine. It was sleek in design, and was navy blue, although the center turbine was green with silver accents along the edges. Slim, and not too bulky, plus Harry never knew the difference though the termed "Gravity Boost" looked like a nice addiction.

=0=0=

Several hours later since leaving the starship, Harry finally made it to his destination. Now, he has seen Earth, and he can definitely see that this planet was almost like an actual clone, minus some technological colonies that orbit the planet's surface, defense systems, and more complex satellite devices. Ready, and determined, Harry Atherway's ship began to deploy its stealth shields that his ship during his brief stay on Kazama was deployed with. Radar and satellite won't easily pick him up as he barrels through the planet's atmosphere, heading towards the European countryside of Scotland.

_Chairman Keaton was right... it's like time traveling into Earth's past,_ Harry thought. Soon the ship zooms in towards a large lake where he curved upward to avoid someone's house. He saw a large castle sitting close to the lake's edge on top an impressive hill. Currently it was night on this side of the planet. Easily Harry found a slight clearing in a thick wooded area and that is where the ship has docked. Ready, Harry exited the ship, unarmored, but armed with his Magnum Eagle, and he also kept the folded parchment letter with him inside the envelope addressed to his Terra name.

He didn't notice, but the Wizarding World was in a war with the Death Eaters, and the revived Dark Lord Voldemort. Extra security precautions Dumbledore made to better protecting his school had signaled him out and detected his presence within the Forest of Death...

A confrontation was just begging to occur...

And it was huge, furry, and an arachnid hiding in the shadows with many more of itself...

Although, they weren't the only creatures lurking in the shadows of these spooky woods...

* * *

**Hm...**

**Well...**

**Minor stuff aside, Harry is now on "Earth" again. I'm just... hoping this would all work out in the end. It's a strange plotline, I'll admit. Although I doubt I can write up the great stuff that Grey-X is doing with his Harry Potter x Metroid crossovers. Harry Atherway versus Aragog and his breed? Or a confrontation with the Centaurs? Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Terra Firma III**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. The franchise of Metroid was originally created by Gunpei Yokoi, and owned by the creators at Nintendo (as well as other developers whom help made the games).

I also suck with Hagrid's speech so... yeah; I'll do my best (as always).

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Hagrid was awake tonight, though he wasn't doing much except reading the Dangerous Book of Dangerous Things, when he heard a loud rush of wind that blew the wood shutters wide open and blew the curtains back.

"Wha' the bloody 'ell?"

Hagrid's bloodhound barked wildly. After hushing the big brute, he stepped outside his hut. The pumpkins shifted a bit, and he saw a great big shadow vanishing into the forest. So, the half giant rushed straight to the castle to tell Dumbledore he may have seen something.

Back in the forest, Harry was being cautious as he wondered through the dark forest. The armor defenses were set-up on the gunship, and the only thing Harry regrets leaving behind is his huge musical collection of Vocaloid songs.

"You'd think it was alive," he muttered mostly to himself, one hand ready on the trigger of the Magnum Eagle. Harry felt eerily alone and naked without the comfort of his armored suit, but humans did live on the planet, and the last thing they wanted was humans believing aliens were attacking (when they were going to greet the planet eventually and bring them back into a world that they missed out of).

He heard something to his west, and immediately Harry ducked and rushed silently towards a large tree to hide behind. His hair was standing on end, and there was that utter presence of evil in the air. He couldn't fully explain this feeling, but he knew that something was following him and it wasn't human. Guesses as to what local form of creature life was following him was answered when a giant spider jumped down in front of him, hissing wildly.

A flash of light, and the energy shot from the Magnum Eagle shot into the monster's mouth. The energy burned the mouth of the monstrous spider, and proved to be easily killed when the blast pierces into its brain area.

"Fuck me!" Harry swore.

He scrambled as another spider, even bigger than the one he killed on complete surprise, leapt from the darkness of the canopy. More and more began to come in droves, all hissing, and skittering like real arachnids.

"How the hell can they have such giant arachnids on this planet?" Harry thought aloud, keeping the gun close to him and holding the trigger to prepare a charge.

"He is a strange human," said one of the spiders, surprising Harry completely.

Not only huge, but intelligent... intelligent and very dangerous...

"You smell like a wizard human," said the largest of them all, Harry believing to be the leader of this spider pack, "but you don't wear their clothes. Why not use your wand, or do you own one?"

"Wand? A stick with a star on top?"

They skittered more frantically; almost as if they were mocking him... the frantic clicks were almost like laughs...

"You are a muggle... or a squib... muggles won't even be able to venture this far into the forests... so you must be a squib... an unlucky one for my children... sorry, but they must feast."

Harry pointed the gun down, and fired. The bigger explosion threw dust into the air and Harry dashed out of the ring of spiders.

"I'm not spider food for nobody!"

Aragog said nothing, but the other spiders gave chase easily. Once again, Harry got cut off and was unable to find any liable escape routes for him.

"Damn... this better count as emergency and I doubt my whip will send them all off..."

They grew close, some readying their silk glands, but a tremendous light explodes off Harry. The spiders backed away in fright form the intense light blinding them. It was like the sun itself almost. But the light faded soon as it emerged, and now their prey was wrapped in strange metal armor. Before Aragog could comprehend what happened to the human, he was blasted in the face by a Missile explosion Harry launched. Another one sent the spiders scurrying from the debris launched. The biggest threat is the leader, which Harry took care of quickly. With a jump to its injured "face", Harry unloaded another missile shot. Point-blank, its half body became half a smear, with spider insides leaking out, shredded from the explosion. Aragog was killed.

The other spiders were enraged their leader and father was killed and dove at Harry, who was firing shots left and right. He even held charges with his cannon and then wrapping that energy around him for pseudo-Screw Attack jumps to rip through their tissue. Whatever silk was burned away when he would use the same tactic to escape. The weaker spiders were killed but then arrows were launched form the darkness, impaling some of them and driving back the others. From the hill Harry saw form his visor's corner horse-like men. Something he read in an Earth book before; they were called Centaurs, a mystical creature of half man and half beast.

The other spiders decided to run, and head back into a darker deeper area of the Forbidden Forest. The one spider impaled by its legs tried to escape but couldn't. Harry flashed his scanner over the beast, wondering what it would pick up. Imagine his surprise when his Chozo-based scanner gave him information.

**Acromantula**

**The Acromantula are a species of giant spider, native to the rain forests of Southeast Asia, particularly Borneo. Acromantulas are believed to be a wizard-bred species, designed to guard dwellings or treasure hoards, and were first created before the Ban on Experimental Breeding in 1965. They are typically covered in thick black hair, with a leg span that can reach up to fifteen feet. They possess a set of giant fangs which they use to eat live prey of mammals or their own dead kin. The pincers produce a clicking skittering-like sound when the beast is agitated or excited. These fangs contain highly toxic venom, which are potent even after their death. Acromantulas tend to reside in jungles and heavily forested areas and their webs are large and dome-shaped.**

"Dangerous species you are, even if far from your home..."

Harry walked over, filing the data away for later review and sending to the GF. First animal species bioform encountered and they would, if left to multiply out of Federation control be a danger to humans, humanoids, and alien in nature. The muzzle snaps open, and then like with Aragog, the missile is launched point blank. While the explosion would always make Harry leap out of the path before it actually detonated, the spider was killed brutally. But, being a smaller size, made a bigger bloody mess.

Harry's cannon then trained on one of the centaur that walked up to him, and the others held their arrows steady. At this time, Harry's scanner scanned the horse man before him.

**Centaur**

**Forest-dwelling creatures whom favor nature over technology. Like Humans, Centaurs can come in a variety of colours, ranging from deep black to snowy white. They have the body of a horse, and the torso, arms and head of a Human. Data reveals that according to Wizarding beliefs, Centaurs are not in fact, half-breeds, but a whole different species on their own. However, due to conflicting information of old and new, this half-human and half-animal composition has led many writers in various worlds to treat them as liminal beings, caught between the two natures, embodied in contrasted myths, both as the embodiment of untamed nature, as in their battle with the Lapiths, or conversely as teachers, like Chiron. Centaurs continued to figure in literary forms of Roman mythology. It is unsure if they share their beliefs of stargazing like the Chozo, or if they have ever heard of the Chozo race.**

After a short and tense silence, Harry lowered his arm cannon. Again, information is filed away for later review.

"So... you are a centaur... believed to not be half-breeds but a different species, mentioned in Roman mythology and embodied in contrasted myths."

"You are strange for a human," said one of the more tougher-looking creatures.

"Sure I am human, but not from this planet," Harry said shortly after, before disabling his armor, and thus showing he was unarmed (except his gun clipped to his waist). The light gone, the beasts can now see Harry as he looked under the armor, clad in the protective bodysuit he always wore when he's not being leisure and not on assignment.

"Not from this planet, human?"

"Of course... though I was born from this planet, I lived out in space all my life."

The lead centaur kept his hard gaze on Harry, but before anything else could be said, the centaurs raise their arrows at a panicking Hagrid.

"Whoa, whoa..."

They lowered their weapons since it was not the vicious spiders.

Hagrid wasn't the only one there. Harry saw following the giant of a rotund man an old man with long white hair wearing half-cut lens, and he seems to wear a purple gaudy bathrobe or something with sparkling stars and moons on them. They were actually glittering.

"Greetings Bane, Firenze, Ronan."

"We found this strange-dressed human wandering the forests, trapped by spiders. Another of your students who can't stay out of trouble," said Bane.

"Hm... never seen the boy before," Dumbledore said.

"How did ya survive th' Acromantulas?"

Hagrid was looking at the spider trapped under the arrows launched by the centaurs. But, it couldn't' explain why part of it looked as if Gawp had slapped his hand to crush it.

"Not that hard... wait, you're name is Dumbledore?"

"Yes... but you can't be a muggle since you have wandered into the forest..."

Harry reached into a hidden pocket on his person, and produced a familiar envelope to Dumbledore and Hagrid. From it, Harry pulled out an addressed letter.

"In 2073 Cosmic Calendar Date, 1991 Terran Calendar Date, there was a burst of fire on my desk and it frightened me, but it left behind this envelope and letter addressed to me... or rather my Terran name."

Dumbledore nearly had a heart attack when he read the very letter he had written out before having Minerva send it out. The letter had been sent, but failed to show up wherever Harry lived before Fawkes managed to have it sent but she flash-burned afterward. But there was no response... until now. But Dumbledore was confused. The way he talked as if he was living off Earth. Which was strange, and the name Terra was an old word meaning Earth or Mother Nature, of course the same could be said for Gaia. The way he spoke was as if he was living off that Star Wars franchise stuff he's heard about, where muggles lives in space.

... The entire Wizarding World be surprised when it comes true later...

But back to right now...

"In the letter it was addressed to a Harry Potter, but I never used that name. I was named after my adoptive mother Harold Asara Atherway, though I still went by Harry regardless."

Dumbledore was happy now that he gotten a better look. Despite the odd-colored muggle wetsuit Harry wore, he looked just like his father, and the eyes... a shade of green you'd never see in your life, like an exotic and very rare emerald gemstone. He also dismissed the gun hanging off Harry's waist somehow as a muggle water gun.

"Well Harry my boy... you... look so much like your father, aside the muggle wetsuit."

"Hm... I dislike being in such a dangerous forest filled with giant spiders bigger than my apartment complex..."

"Of course... of course."

Dumbledore bid Bane a good night as he guides Harry towards the castle. In his mind, he was going giddy. The Bow-Who-Lived was finally back... now maybe there could be a change in this war with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. What would the odds be that Harry would stumble back into the Wizarding World a day late into the school year? But, it didn't matter to the wise wizard, no. Tomorrow he would make his announcements during breakfast, and then have Harry sorted. Knowing who his mother was, Harry wouldn't have any problems doing what muggles called "cram sessions". If anything... yes, Hermione would be a great help for Harry in magical studies as he catches up on six years of missed magical education.

Then he can make sure the young man, well he can't call him boy now seeing how adult he looks in height, is fully aware of the problems that are growing and it how it relates to the resurrected Dark Lord he somehow slain at such a very young age. Of course, at the time Dumbledore's wonderful mind would wonder off... people in the Wizarding World believed that Harry had some sort of special powers that allowed him to kill Voldemort, but even theorists today still are unsure as to HOW Harry survived the Killing Curse. And the rumors... sheesh, the many rumors that was mentioned everywhere before the day Harry would come into their world... and he never showed up... for the next six years... until now.

=0=0=

The morning came and students piled into the Great Hall for breakfast. The Golden Trio, Neville, Ron, and Hermione, sat together as always, and again wonder just why Ron never developed any table manners even after growing up. But breakfast today was a bit subdued in activity. The rest of the adult staff were made aware that Harry had been found in the Forbidden Forest, been saved by the Centaurs. And of course the students felt something big was happening because there was someone who would fit the Seventh Year criteria sitting with the adults at the Staff Table, eating a little bit off his plate. Harry overnight was given staff quarters to sleep in for now before he could properly be sorted. The Minister was notified, and the school was being visited by the higher-ups from the Ministry of Magic, which also explains why the Minister was doing at the school.

After everyone was finished, Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Now everybody, good morning to you all. As you can tell, today is a great day. As many of you know, Voldemort and his Death Eaters have begun war on our country and against those who oppose him, mainly myself. But, today while many of you are worried about the war, things will turn for the best. Harry Potter was found late last night in the Forbidden Forest, saved by the Centaurs from the spider colony that live in there."

Photographers from the Daily Prophet were snapping pictures of Harry, who felt a bit annoyed. Why was he being treated as if he was god himself?

_Can't wait for this to end... then we can invite the rest of this planet's humanity to the rest of our civilization, and I can go back to hunting down bounties._

"Harry Potter!"

A loud applause broke out, and the biggest came from the man who wore the bowler hat. He gazed around, taking note that not many students in this school who wore green and silver trimmed robes were applauding. Instead the older children were giving him disdain looks.

"Harry?"

"What?" Harry snapped form his thoughts.

"The sorting, please?"

"Oh... uh..."

Dumbledore chuckled, as he plucked the Sorting Hat off his head, and then sets it on Harry's head.

The Sorting Hat opened its stitched mouth, and with its eyeless eyes, gazed at Dumbledore. What he said next crushed and destroyed the hopes and dreams of every wizard and witch who would hope their savior would once again do what he did when he was a toddler: defeat Voldemort.

"What am I doing sorting a squib, Albus?"

It was utterly silent in the Great Hall. The Minister looked like he was going to have a heart attack. There was the sound of a camera breaking though no one didn't care for the sound (the one person who held it was a student named Colin, whose fingers went numb that it slipped from his hand). They were all staring at Harry again; half of them now with looks of shock and horror.

And Harry simply wondered.

"What the hell is a squib? I was called a muggle, and then a wizard, and then a squib by that giant spider I killed in that dark forest."

"Hm... so it seems... you haven't even known of your heritage, though it's disturbing of how your life was. Even if people wished to know, from what I have seen would destroy the world's views entirely and forever, and yet they will not know until it's too late because of the magicks made to making me by the four founders of this very castle. And to enlighten you, a muggle is what we call the humans who exhibit no traits of magical signatures. A squib is the opposite; a wizard or witch who exhibits little to no magic, but was born here in the confines of the Wizarding World. Wizard is the term for a male magic user."

Then the Sorting Hat made a hm sound. "Then again..."

"He's a Half-breed?"

The Sorting Hat turned to face the voice of that scathing question. "No he is not, so shut your fat mouth you ugly toad."

Delores Umbridge, a woman many people hated outside the Ministry for her views towards humans of mixed blood and lower status, and wore ugly cardigan pink clothes, looked like she choked on a large lemon. While many students would find it funny, many still didn't giggle or laugh about it since the news of Harry Potter being a squib was still voice-numbing.

"But, despite your near non-magical status Harry, you are still a fine trait that the four founders themselves would fight tooth and nail if ONLY to take you into their house. Yes, if you had magic, I'd be conflicted to say you'd belong in all four houses of Hogwarts. Such a crying shame someone of your caliber is forever lost..."

He closed his mouth.

_**Although, I'd imagine their surprise when their so-called peaceful world is shattered when the Galactic Federation reveals themselves to the planet you call Terra,**_ the hat says to the teen telepathically, _**you may be questioning why everyone looks at you as if you are now not human, right?**_

_Yeah... first I was stared at as if I was a god, and now they look at me with disdain looks. Some of them look at me as if I committed some great crime... really pathetic._

_**It's because they all are sheep. They believe that you have some power to defeat the Dark Lord who causes pain and suffering for then, and believes in purity of race and blood. Of course, while you ARE a Squib in this world, that isn't the case when it comes to your other magic... they may be neglectful towards wizards and witches who are squibs, and sometimes to muggles, but they'll be begging to have you when you hunt down the Dark Lord who they didn't stop until it was too late. So, do me a favor Harry, and do save these sheep... even if I sometimes believe half of them aren't worth saving. Yes, dark thoughts for a simple magically-bred hat, but half these students today don't truly represent what their houses mean.**_

Harry slowly pulled the hat off his head, and sets it back into Dumbledore's lap but not after the hat gave him one last thought. Dumbledore's plans he thought of overnight instantly died. It was said in the prophecy that only Harry could kill Voldemort, or vice versa. Sure, there was Neville Longbottom, but Harry matched the prophecy exactly. Even if he now would have to train Neville in hopefully being able to send Voldemort back into a shroud form again, only Harry would be able to truly kill the evil Dark Lord. _Remus and Sirius would have been glad to have Harry back again... this news will crush their hopes,_ Dumbledore thought sadly. But, for the greater of things, Harry should know he still had family out there. That wasn't all. Amidst the school population, many now held varying views on the now Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Squib. Minister Fudge was now wondering how the Wizarding populace would take the information of their savior being nothing more than a squib. More than likely, his political career would be over.

"He's a squib! His kind don't belong in our world," was the first thing that came from the mouth of a seventh year named Draco Malfoy.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm... I'm sorry Harry... Squib's generally are viewed like muggles... it's a shame, really." _But it's only in our part of the world,_ was the added sad thought.

"So... in other words, the Wizarding World is filled with racists?"

The muggleborn all gasped at being called racists. Sadly, Dumbledore knew it to be true. Despite being the oldest in terms of magical history, the Ministry was full of corruption and Pureblooded English wizards and witches were racist against those whom weren't in their views pure of blood.

"Yes Harry, that is true," replied the Sorting Hat, since Dumbledore wouldn't give the answer, "but they'll be sorry for showing you disrespect in the long run... I guarantee it."

_So... there goes my mission. If I'm not considered human in their eyes, then I have nothing else to do here. So all I have left is to kill this idiot man who I would feel would be a threat to the universe... then I can go back home._

Sadly for Harry, he would be leaving the Wizarding World with yet another bang.

* * *

**Review if you wish to. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Terra Firma III**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. The franchise of Metroid was originally created by Gunpei Yokoi, and owned by the creators at Nintendo (as well as other developers whom help made the games).

* * *

**Chapter Three**

They heard a beeping sound. Harry looked around, since it came from his communicator. With a soft sigh he pulled his arm up, and tapped on a silver bracelet he always wore.

"Yes?"

_"Harry, this is Alan. An enemy target is coming after you. They're not pirate-origin, but I recognized the insignia on the starship that blew past our blockade. It's rapidly approaching your spot!"_

BOOM!

The wall behind the adults and Harry explode sending broken stone flying into the audience of the school. Some of the larger stones were big enough to even cause injury amongst those unlucky to escape. Panic ensued. Harry quickly got up wincing in pain, and saw one woman with blood gushing from her head. A sharp fragment of the wall had embedded into her head. He wouldn't know, but the dead woman was the very same woman who predicted the prophecy that started the whole mess with the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Shit, I know it Al... it just found me!"

He cuts the transmission off, just in time to dodge another missile blast, but it was barely deflected away from a shielding charm casted by Dumbledore. The injured were being led away by the Aurors, some stayed behind to help the Professors, and two took the Minister and the Undersecretary away. "Hello Atherway. Been awhile. I so hope you remember me." A swirling blur just entered his vision, but Harry moved out of the way. He whirled around, and growled.

Standing there, over a first year Hufflepuff was a tall armored being. The armor gave the impression of a blue and black-colored Federation Police armor, but from there, it's altered with spiked globular shoulder pads. The right arm was the size of a gorilla with claws for fingers, while the left arm was fused with a tank cannon's barrel with protective armoring ports plating the backside. Along the smooth widened barrel were four short but very thick chrome spikes. The face was bug-like in nature, resembling a mantis, with enlarged purple eyes, and metal manacle pincers that covered his oddly humanoid mouth. The legs were similar to the Side Hopper creatures, but the backs had two booster thrusters attached to the legs, and the claws were mechanical. The front was plated with multiple miniature spines, along with the mantis-like forearms that twitched, folded neatly against its sides like wings. Its lower back had a device resembling a human-like metallic skull plate (in mocking gesture) which was protecting a powerful reflecting barrier. The device had two spikes that were injected into the half mechanical beast's humanoid lower torso.

The Aurors fired disarming and other battle spells, but the spells appeared to splash off harmlessly against the barrier that shielded the monster. With a rather mantis-like click, the leg that pinned the child was lifted... and then slammed down over the skull, crushing it completely.

"Harry Atherway... you haven't forgotten me, have you, boy?"

"Hell no, Mantodea," Harry responded, "though I thought I crushed you back on that planet in the Dasha region?"

"You DID... but I simply replaced my mechanical half that you destroyed, once finding someone who would help me."

"And then kill afterward."

The fang-like pincers snap, covering the rather wicked grin that crossed its humanoid lips.

"Those Federation dogs weren't able to stop me in my new starship. Faster than the one piloted by Sylux, if I must say..."

_Damn! What a time to get caught out of the armor._

The giant gorilla arm was lifted, and from the palm, a hole opens, and then a laser beam is fired. Harry ran from the beam attack, as the alien hunter kept firing at Harry, not giving him a chance to armor up. More spells flew at the beast, but again, they were deflected very easily. Then the mantis-like monster hissed when a physical object slams not the barrier. He turns around and with the hanging half tank arm weapon, fires an explosive projectile. People were caught in the ensuing explosion, killed horrifically. He growled, realizing what happened, and turned around to dodge an armored boot to the face.

_Damn it! They distracted me! And now the brat's armored!_

Harry smiled behind the visor. He ducked behind anything sturdy as he scanned the mantis alien before him.

**Mantodea**

**A once respected Bounty Hunter went rouge. Mantodea has committed crimes including raiding Star Tanker ships for fuel, monies, and exotic goods, weapons dealing with Space Pirates, and thievery of experimental Federation weapons. Mantodea's threat level has been raised significantly since the last encounter. Armed with a reflecting barrier device it is used to deflect beam weapons and stop concussive weapons attack. Armoring has been increased in areas once considered weak areas, and is twenty percent more mechanical. Only around thirty percent of Mantodea is biological. Legs are equipped with powerful thrusters with strengthened claws capable of crushing steel beams, and the right arm is equipped with internal laser rifle weaponry. The left arm is fused to an experimental Black Magnum Cannon. Damages can be dealt, but only if the barrier is brought offline. Agile speed means slower weapons fire can be dodged. Fighting head-to-head isn't recommended, but is required to bypass the shielding and destroying the shield device that protects the hunter.**

_"Harry. Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, but I'm dealing with Mantodea right now. I'll make sure to send him running. Be prepared to intercept him if he retreats. Also, my mission here is a flop; because I'm not worthy in their eyes because of my blood status, we'll simply go ahead and destroy their views by visiting the governing bodies outside their magical world right after I hunt down this wizard person who they fear and let grow to malevolent power."

_"Roger that. I'll let Commander Abbott know of this."_

He pulled around, and fired. The barrier deflected the beam but Harry was cursing as the wizards and witches were trying to stop the hunter themselves. He rushed forward and moved in the way of a woman who was known as Amelia Bones.

"Get the hell out of here! You won't be able to get past that barrier!"

"What is that thing?"

"My problem! Now go!" Harry shouted. He swore when he saw Mantodea fire at them. Sweeping Amelia of her feet he leapt away. The others got caught and were vaporized by the beam of energy, and she stared in unbridled shock. Here was once a Squib of the last and power line of the House of Potter, and now he's wearing a strange armor of non-magical origin. Muggle technology that's working in an area of heavily saturated magic... He dumped her unceremoniously on the floor that broke her thoughts, "GO!"

Amelia decided to run, seeing how her Aurors were vaporized, like they were burned by Fiendfyre. Now Harry was alone, except of course the few dead children struck hard by the explosion and the debris of the broken stone wall, and that woman near the destroyed table... he growled, seeing the fear in the little boy's eyes before his head was crushed like a fragile egg. Now he could let loose, allowing his hunter side to come out to play. Instinctively he went with the old routine of firing charged shots. The blasts were reflected. So, Harry's cannon extended forth a bit as two ports on the side pop open. Three yellow energy beams fire forth. Two of the beams spiraled helix formation around the center beam. Again, this attack was deflected, but Mantodea jumped into the air towards Harry. The massive fist easily craters the stone floor, and Harry took the chance and fired another Spazer Beam. The slight penetrating beam harmed the altered mantis hunter as he leapt back. Immediately Harry sprinted forth, getting around. The shield was only a half shield, however it was movable. The missile would be blocked but it would leave him vulnerable from behind for a brief moment. Enough for Harry to fire the charged shot he was building.

The rouge hunter swore. _The bastard discovered my weak spot!_ Mantodea snarled, before he opened his clawed hands. The barrel in his palm opened wider before a spike shoots out, lit in a green aura. With a thrust a beam of green energy lashes out. Surprised, Harry got caught in the beam and it immediately wrapped around him. Snare Beam locked, he used his mechanical strength to lift Harry and with a powerful swing, the armored teenager was sent crashing through the half open doors. They were blasted from their age-old magical hinges and they crashed to the floor with a loud CRASH! Before he could get up, he cried out in pain from the powerful blast of pulsating plasma that struck him. His shields took a good hit, as indicated by the 40% energy loss in shielding. Getting back up quickly, he grunted when he got slugged in the stomach and launched again, crashing into a suit of rustic silver armor.

"Atherway... this time, I will enjoy crushing you. Someone like you could never hope to be like Aran! Hotshots like you die when the luck dies with it!"

Harry grabbed hold of the axe under him. He waited as Mantodea came closer, before Harry jumped to his feet and with quick reflexes, threw the axe at him. The shield was struck, and the blade manages to scratch through the energy plate. A blast of the Spazer Beam, and the bladed axe pierced through and impales the chest armor.

"Damn you!"

Harry rushed around, and with a missile blast, destroyed the light armoring around the device. The shield shattered like glass. With the smile hidden behind his visor, Harry raised his cannon up again and fires another missile attack. The bladed mantis arms come into play now, twisting in all directions to swat the attack away.

"I'm not done yet, boy!"

"Yes you are!"

The two charged. Mantodea fires a Snare Beam. Harry rolled to the right and lashes out with a charged Spazer Beam shot. The attack rips through the armor shielding on the suit Mantodea wore. Quickly rolling into a ball, he shot down the hallway. The alien mantis man gave chase, firing more Snare Beams. Soon Harry was in another area that revealed the outside, and that is where Harry went to, jumping through the stained glass windows. The wall and windows were blown apart as the rouge hunter stepped forward. But he was caught by surprise when Harry decided to disable his hunter armor. Briefly, he questioned why, before he lifted his tank at him. Dumbledore and the Order, with the Aurors, had gotten the students rescued to safely and were coming back when they saw Harry no longer wearing that strange muggle armor. But what he did next surprised them all.

Harry slammed his palm to the ground and giant thick brown roots shot up front the ground and encased Harry in a dome of wood. The blast of energy smashed against the wooden barrier, creating the loud boom. Mantodea was smug at first, thinking the blast had easily eaten through the wood. But then he snarled when the smoke cleared, and the wood in the back opened, revealing Harry completely unarmed.

"I may not be a wizard to them, but I still have the spells that was taught to me by my godfather, Sekai."

"The Jiraiyan Prince! You know Jiraiyan magic?"

A smug look crossed Harry's face, as he popped the barrel straight up, and yanked back the small curved hammer and locked it into place. Yanking on the trigger, Harry swung out, releasing a long stream of plasma. It made a sizzling crackle as Harry snapped the whip to the ground.

"Some days I curse the last prince more than I do you OR Samus Aran," Mantodea growled, his pincers twitching with anger.

Harry sprinted towards Mantodea. Without the armor on, he was a lot faster. That Mantodea swore, forgetting how crafty the teen was. He jumped clearly out of the way, using the thrusters for an extra boost away from the whip that was lashed out to his face. However, Harry pivoted on his heels and dashed at the mantis, and with a leap, formed the fist.

"Take a Burning Salamander!" His left fist burst into flame, and Mantodea was unable to block completely. The fires explode when the gorilla arm had blocked it but the excess flames morphed into a fiery dragon which quickly slithers over Mantodea. Harry got kicked away as the hunter was burning. But most of the body was metal so he was fine, but the burn scars remained on part of his face and upper right torso.

"You little sh-" Crack goes the plasma whip as to smacked him right in the face. Harry sprinted right up, and before he could stop him, Harry spiraled right up from his crouch. The energy blasted forth from the sword-mode gun. Harry's Plasma Wire actually launched Mantodea into the air. Following the attack, Harry repeated the same wood technique, only this time the wooded roots would break from the ground and towards Mantodea. They slithered and wrapped around the mantis hunter, constricting his movement.

And Harry snaps the gun back to its original shape before once again, the armor began to from around him again. "I win again." The muzzle of the arm cannon snaps open, and then a smaller projectile rockets out. A powerful explosion rings out as the wood splintered from the explosion, and Mantodea fell. The mantis hunter growled in pain, slowly getting back up again. Harry had aimed for the muzzle of his large gunarm, and thus, it was destroyed. Sparks arced from the destroyed remains of the mechanical arm. There was also plenty of damage done to his overall armor.

The pincers snap once, before Harry jumped out of the way when gunfire rained down. A sleek V-shaped gunship had flown right in. Form under, a tractor beam targeted the injured mantis hunter and pulled him right into the cockpit of the starship. It then quickly zipped out of the area and towards the skies. Dumbledore and the Order stood there, stunned into silence form the aftermath of this... alien attack. Dumbledore's mind was conflicted. Harry was recognized by the Sorting Hat as a squib, and yet, he performed wandless magic! But how could a Squib perform wandless magic?

"This is Harry Atherway. I'm returning back to the GFS Kazama. We're going to extend our greeting."

_"Of course. We'll have you ready for docking. Also, further scans reveal that the planet is just like Earth, so we know which governing bodies to address. However, we still do not know of what of this Wizarding World."_

"I'll explain more when I return."

At this time he was running from the castle, being chased by the Order and some of the Auror Force that appeared at the castle. Soon he sprinted through the forest, the visor's internal map easily pinpointing his gunship. With a powerful leap, he lands on the top of the ship, and the elevator takes him into the ship. The gunship whines to life as its landing gear disengages, and the engines propel it into the air. This is the sight the wizards and witches saw, along with the centaurs that raced into the clearing. Harry sighed. He was smart to know that the word Squib was spoken in a way you correspond hardened criminals with the Space Pirate way of universal terrorism. Spoken in a hateful way, viewed as not human, not considered part of their world...

But what he learned from the hat was half the Wizarding World was nothing more than sheep following the loudest voice. Whose he didn't know, but they are too scared to stop some evil nutcase, and would rather let someone handle all of their problems. Which, in this case, would be him as they viewed him as some sort of blessed savior from god himself... here, Harry sighed; sure he had to deal with evil nutcases and criminals for a living being a bounty hunter, but those whom he save at least try what they could to lessen the damage to their lives across the vast worlds he's visited.

=0=0=

"Hm... in only a short time, you revealed more about the Wizarding World. That is, if it only exists in the European country that is of Terra."

"Because I am recognized as a Squib, I have no legal standing in their world. I'm viewed as if we all view the Space Pirates in their acts of universal terrorism."

"That IS rather disturbing, especially with the revealing of this wizard person who they allow to grow into power."

"They have animated portraits, floating candles in the castle I visited, Hogwarts... and I had this conversation with what they called the Sorting Hat, made of the same magical energies that made up their castle used for a school of children. Sad to say, I wasn't able to save the few children and an adult caught in the explosion from Mantodea's attack."

"The Federation believed that since Terra Firma III is almost like Earth before 20XX, the United Nations is the best place to address ourselves."

"Okay, so what's the worse-case scenario?"

"They don't believe us, attempt to kill us and steal our technology, including their hidden society, which is another unknown. If we expose this Wizarding World, from your words, they won't take kindly and try everything they can to prevent them from being exposed... maybe even kill those who gain the knowledge of their existence."

Harry let out a frustrated breath.

"That WOULD be extreme... then there's my other mission was given by the hat of all things: it wants me to not only break their clouded beliefs that they are superior to all others, and also kill their Dark Lord character they're too frightened to fight with."

"Then you go ahead and do that, but for now... we have a planet to visit... and go see your mother."

Harry sighed, but with a smile got up, and left David's office.

* * *

**Things heat up. How would the world of Harry Potter take it when they are told they aren't the true Earth? How would the Wizarding World react when their world is exposed to the muggles? How will Harry defeat Voldemort (easily with a simple beam lancing his body like Swiss cheese)? All this and more... in the upcoming chapters, which also includes bold Space Pirate attacks...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Terra Firma III**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. The franchise of Metroid was originally created by Gunpei Yokoi, and owned by the creators at Nintendo (as well as other developers whom help made the games).

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The Great Hall was a mess. Several students were injured, three were killed by the fragments alone, and Trelawney was killed when a sharp fragment of stone embedded itself right into the back of her head. And Severus had to get carted out because a chunk of stone collided with his head rendering him unconscious, and some of the other professors showed signs of injury; nothing that couldn't be fixed with some healing spells by Madam Pomfrey. But, Dumbledore despite being told to take it easy, was wondering what had happened in that time frame. First Harry was called a Squib by the Sorting Hat, and it was known that Squibs wouldn't have letters sent out to them. Harry received one on his eleventh birthday, and yet he's a Squib. And then he used muggle technology in a school, a place that's heavily saturated with magical energy. It wasn't anything he's ever seen before from the muggles, and it even frightened him. He never believed all the pureblood beliefs spouted by his old student Tom, and opposed such ideals. And yet... h used magic. He used wandless magic!

Harry James Potter, son of the greatest witch and wizard of their generation, descended from the Gryffindor Line and of the Potter bloodline, a squib that can perform wandless magic. It was mind boggling... and it didn't even explain the whole picture to the old man. One thing was the strange... alien... a half-breed of a praying mantis and a man, with deadly muggle weaponry. It alone caused so much damage to the Great Hall and effortlessly killed a group of young Aurors fresh from the academy. And it spoke to Harry with hated familiarity. Not calling him by his family name, but by another name... Atherway. And he closed the book he skimmed through. The word Jiraiyan wasn't mentioned in the book. The mantis-like alien yelled vehemently that Harry knew Jiraiyan magic, and yet... it wasn't a magic he was familiar with, and he knows many forms of magic both still in use today and magicks once practiced a very long time ago. In the end, Dumbledore and his friends in the Order of the Phoenix witness the Squib Savior enter an alien spacecraft and fly to the skies faster than a Firebolt could ever go...

The door opens and in comes Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.

"He was really here, and then he left?"

"Yes," Dumbledore sighed. He never felt so close his age than today.

"What the hell happened, Dumbledore?" Sirius shouted, "It's all over the Prophet! My godson is a Squib! I... I..." He collapsed into the couch, in a defeated manner. "I made a promise I would take care of Harry regardless of what happens or what decisions he made... I failed James and Lily..."

=0=0=

A week has passed. Things at Hogwarts was strained although school life returned to normal, except knowing the attack left a bad view in their eyes; that life wasn't just related to them, and that it existed out in space (muggleborns knowing of aliens and how much of it was speculated bullcrap was proven with the alien attack). A week was all it took for the Galactic Federation to present itself.

"You sure you'll be okay mother?"

"Don't worry. I'm not easy to keep down," Jane told Harry as she made sure her uniform was presented perfectly.

Harry walked up behind his mother, and fixed her uniform's collar. That put a smile on her face, as she turned around and hugged her son.

"Even though I generally dislike how you want to work as a... career... being an intergalactic bounty hunter... I still worry for you, sweetie."

"I'll be fine, mom," Harry whispered, hugging her tighter, "I haven't run out of luck yet."

"But don't get cocky," she urged him.

**Attention personnel: We are now entering the planetary atmosphere. We will arrive in the Terran City of New York soon. Prepare for deployment,** came the voice of Aurora Unit 628.

"Samus would have hated diplomatic missions like this," Harry chuckled. He could just imagine the young but tough-as-nails woman being embarrassed to fit into one of the formal GF uniforms again, standing there amongst the other galactic delegates and being eyed by a few guys because of her beauty (and the way her curves stand out). Of course that would also include him.

"Now son, you know she had to go through the same military training that you did before she decided to go into the hunting business much like you decided."

Harry shrugs. He knew enough about her. She was once from KL-2 before the colony was destroyed and she was its only survivor, and that when she was once part of the Galactic Federation before becoming an intergalactic bounty hunter, she once was under Officer Adam Malkovich's command. The same man who he himself was under command for before he too followed Samus's trail of being a hunter except at a bit of a younger age. He was only on the hunter business for three years, but those three years were not only full of interesting experience in various worlds, but his former Federation training helped him survive his tougher hunts against creeps like Weavel for example, and then Mantodea. He would never be able to accomplish bigger things that Samus has done, such as her infamous mission to Planet Zebes and destroying the Pirate base on the once former friendly planet. But, he also knew, that there wouldn't be anything of romantic interest between them: he was seventeen, and she was only twenty five. She was mostly isolated from her own race...

He was awaken from his own wandering thoughts by his mother's gentle nudge of the shoulder.

"C'mon son."

He nodded and got up. The GFS Kazama would however always feel like home to him (next to their residence on Planet Big Blue) however.

Outside you can just imagine that the sighting of a giant "alien spaceship" in the skies of New York was causing a mass panic to break out, and the military shipping out whatever soldiers they could to the "site". But of course, the Federation made a slight showing of displaying their military strength. As Harry followed his mother, he was gazing around, looking at the various other delegates that were brought forth for this diplomatic mission, and was surprised at seeing a familiar face.

"Commander Malkovich?"

The young man gazed over at Harry. He was still a young but supportive commander in the Federation Marines. He was also a tough man, but always respected those who gained it. It was said that he had nearly lost his life helping Samus during her mission to invading Zebes the first time before it slowly became a fortress of evil but survived the space battle with the pirates.

"Hello Harry."

"But, what are you doing here?"

"Part of the military's strength," he explained.

"Is... is Samus here?"

"Nope. She's too busy hunting the Space Pirates," the man responded.

"Oh..."

"She'll be fine. I even doubt that if we had told her of this, he wouldn't bother showing up."

Now they headed out as well with the rest of the delegates. Harry took mind of the various weapons pointed at them from sniper positions, but he and Adam didn't react, as GFS Commander David Abbott spoke, telling the Terrans of whom they were and the future that they would be a part of. Internally, Harry felt this would be a very long conversation between politics. As if knowing what Harry was thinking, Adam (Jane had to be with the Science Council whom were a rank from them) nudged Harry gently and gave him a stern look.

Yup. This will be a long political talk...

=0=0=

All across the world, people are tuning in to their television sets, watching whatever news stations they had in their country. The reports are made live by all US news stations, and being sent through live feeds to other parts of the world. Of course, the political talk was long, as Harry had imagined it would be (though he also kept his showing of support for the Federation), and also, they also knew that the meeting with the United Nations would also destroy the barriers between the non-magical and the magical world when they mentioned that while they were planning to visit the planet, they detected another world within their society: a hidden society filled with men, women, and children whom were able to accomplish imaginary feats of accomplishments, and were able to use an energy power called magic.

Once the higher-ups of the Federation, broadcasting through live feeds themselves from the Council Hall on GFHQ, spoke of this fact and supplied proof gathered by one of their own hired agents (in which Harry blushed a bit when he was mentioned as said agent), Wizarding Governments whom caught wind of this extraterrestrial visit, went absolutely nuts. Okay so that wasn't the case: Wizarding Britain went nuts at their world being exposed to the muggles. The United States Department of Magic had worked hand-in-hand with the United States Government in the muggle world after the events of World War II, so only the President and his Cabinet, as well as high-ranking officials in the US Military knew of their existence and kept a Level S Class secret.

Wizarding governments in other parts of the world took the mass exposure on mixed reactions. However in England, there was an Order meeting at Sirius's home, again. The weekend, the Golden Trio were allowed to spend it at Number 12, Grimmauld Place when Hermione was told to turn the TV on by her parents via cellphone call. As Sirius sometimes watches muggle television, she did so and thus leads to right now:

_"As all of you are aware... I am the agent that has brought this proof of the hidden magical society that lived right next to your world, hidden behind barriers that shield them from exposure. Well, that won't be now since we're here and all. Anyway, knowing that this has become much of a shock granted the information given, your entire histories would change completely. I understand how some of you feel fear for what the future will bring now. However, even though I agree with the Galactic Federation that this planet, officially known as Terra Firma III, I on the other hand won't allow it until an issue has been settled."_

_Harry then looked back to the higher command of the GF._

_"I was once born from this planet, from the world of Europe. However, in Europe exists another part of this Wizarding Society, whom are... a bit more backwards in their gathering. I would say it's like going back in time again to the Middle Ages. They have a man, a wizard who went by the name Tom Riddle. My client, who I shall allow to remain anonymous, has told me briefly about my history with their world. I was merely a Terran toddler when this same man, who the European Wizarding World allow to grow in power, kill my Terran family, and attempt to kill me with a black curse. I survived the attack somehow but this man didn't. On that night, was when the planet was discovered, and I was discovered."_

_He took a breath. "I was whisked away from the planet, and given a chance to live in the world this planet will soon join under the banner of the Galactic Federation. But I would have died had my godfather not detect this leech that was within this scar upon my forehead." Cameras zoomed in on Harry's right temple, exposing the faded lightning bolt-shaped scar, "I'll be quick about it as I am a bit nervous amongst political crowds..."_

Adam in the background, along with his mother, and the few whom known Harry all their lives, resisted the urge to roll their eyes, sigh, or face palm in view of the public.

_"The man who died trying to kill me split his soul somehow and it was threaded into my head. My godfather who was an expert on the blood magic of his people and his planet, ripped the fragment from my head and killed it, but in its reaction, it nearly killed me too. Only my own magical source sacrificing itself to save my life allowed me to stand here before you all today, so in their world, I'm viewed as a Squib, despite being able to dab into the magicks of my godfather. My same client, who told me briefly of my history and how I was viewed as some sort of god hero that would save all their problems the lazy and incompetent let grow and/or ignored entirely, also said that the magicals of Europe would also regret disrespecting me in the long run. Today, the very same man who failed to kill me has somehow come back to life, and with more power than ever. He's a terrorist whom, for the greater good and protection of the citizens of the galaxy, and our future citizens here on Terra Firma III, shall be hunted down; Tom Riddle who calls himself Voldemort, and whomever supports the supremacist racist wizard that believe in the eradication of human life to preserve THEIR life."_

The US President then decided to say something.

_"In England, at this very moment, exists a terrorist who the European Wizards let live and done nothing about it?"_

_"That I would have no idea, but my client had told me that in their part of the world, I was supposed to be some sort of child savior who would take care of all their problems because they are too scared or lazy to handle to themselves and would rather shove all their problems upon a child when some batty old woman looking for a job at a magical school makes a prediction of some hero who would save them all. While I do intent to kill Tom Riddle and his evil army, I also intend it show the magical delegates of Europe that they are not superior in any way to the rest of their race just because they have a power that makes them god, and also break their clouded judgments that the muggle race, which would be those who cannot do magic, aren't beings who shouldn't exist alongside them."_

The way he said it, painted Europe's Wizarding World in such a bad light. Harry stepped down and folded back into the crowds next to Adam, as questions was fired left and right. Snape hissed as he felt his arm burn badly.

"The bastard's calling for me," Snape muttered, clutching the arm that has the Dark Mark on it.

Dumbledore sighed. Tom must have found out about this broadcast. Giving the silent go, Snape left the house and was soon seeing the half-blood wizard who the majority of Wizarding Britain feared as Lord Voldemort. Their world was exposed to the rest of the muggle world, and now aliens have come and offered a sign of peace and to join their world under "Federation ruling".

In his home somewhere in the US, George Lucas was passed out cold in his living room, muttering about his fabled Star Wars franchise being all real.

=0=0=

Harry collapsed on his bed on his gunship back on the Kazama. It was long, but the planet was now going to go under Federation Control. That of course means that before it could, he had that mission of his he had to take: kill Voldemort and any and all of his supporters. While it would be good to have the man face justice, there were some who are better off dead before their taint could spread further. Already he knew he didn't have much time, though missions generally were long in detail from start to finish. The teenager decided to get his lazy butt out of the bed, and changed into his "work clothes", which also included going into his Armorsuit after he sat down in the pilot chair. While the Federation were now sharing plans on how to better protect the planet against any future universal threats such as the Space Pirates (as targeting rich planets are a stable in their ranks), Harry's ship whirred to life surprising the few Terran political whom were granted visitation to the starship. Harry pilots the gunship from the Kazama's hanger bay and off it flies across the ocean, heading towards the European world.

=0=0=

The view of the gunship flying in the sky by the Terrans whom were outside trying to spot more alien spacecrafts was a wonder to them. Harry of course tried to stay at a higher altitude. But, soon he lowers himself closer to the ground. Once again, Harry returned to the first place he landed at: The Forbidden Forest. Once docking, he rises from the elevator but this time he remains armored. He was probably considered a criminal of exposing their world to the rest of humanity, but the hat did say they believed on a majority they were superior to all others in life. He leaps from the top of his gunship, which immediately shielded itself with its exterior armoring. Too bad he can't cloak the ship; he didn't have enough Seguru on him.

He decided to sprint through the forest to get to the castle, unaware that Minister Fudge had declared him an international criminal for exposing their world to the muggles. Of course, the military that England had, sent their men and women out on protection against them. As predicted, they were hoping to erase the minds everybody so their world would be forgotten. Bloodshed was happening around the majority of London. And when Harry broke through the forest line, he immediately rolled to the side when his radar alerted him of a dangerous energy spoke coming towards him. Another one came, and clipped him, but it merely drained a bit of energy from the shields.

Apparently, Aurors sent by Fudge aided by Rufus Scrimgeour were waiting for him (as some of the Aurors whom were with Dumbledore saw where Harry "last was"), saying he was under arrest for destroying the barriers hiding them form the muggle world. They kept firing their spells at him, and though the shielding on his armor held well, it was slowly draining whenever he got clipped. Of course the use of more lethal borderline dark curses and hexes were used... Harry felt this safety was paramount to theirs. So, Harry fired warning shots at their feet. The use of Protego shielded them, but Harry was already rolling away in Morph Ball mode. He even used the Boost Ball to get distance from them.

_So going to the castle is a bad idea... I'm in the Scotland area, and I'm far from the Queen's Palace on this planet... crap. I knew exposing them to the rest of humanity would bring the after us but I had no idea they would declare me an international criminal... really insulting._

Harry unfurls and calls off the armor. He found a drunk wearing Terran clothing under the black dress robe, so, he made sure the man was knocked out cold before stripping him of the clothes and then putting those clothes on. Tapping the communicator on his wrist and leaving the village quickly, he got into contact with the Federation.

"This is Harry. Apparently, us exposing their world made the magicals in Europe mad."

_"Harry, do be careful. Some of our troops on the planet had found out that some magicals in Europe have decided to perform mind erasing techniques but the European Military is stopping them. Blood has even been shed against the wizards and witches whom are being more forceful and threatening against the rest of their race. But that's not all. We're leaving the planet to act as a defense line: warp points have been detected and Space Pirates are heading towards the planet."_

Harry's choice of word: "Shit!"

* * *

**Space Pirate attack,Harry on the run from the British Wizarding World, and Voldemort now wanting to find and kill Harry: all in the next chapter. Details to Adam in the chapter is due to Adam still being alive during the events of **Metroid: Other M** and the fact that I like Adam's character. Still unsure if I'm going to have Samus get involved or not. But... we'll have to see.** :3


End file.
